Not waiting any more (Haru Matsu Bokura Aya x Mitsuki) Lemon
by HappilyEverAfter6969
Summary: Aya and Mitsuki are all grownup.. and leading their separate lives. Serendipity brings them together and sparks fly. If you are here just for the lemon, they do "it" in chapter 3. I want to put more of chapter 1 in chapter 2, and flesh out the last two chapters a little more. But did not get enough time. This is my first fanfiction, so please be gental with the reviews, thank you
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since Mitsuki graduated high school. She missed those days sometimes. Now she was single, but hardly notices it as her company, Celebrated, has become her life. She started her own event management firm after college, it took of so well that she now has a staff of 10 and takes on big conventions…like the upcoming week long event in Boston.  
This her first truly international project. Although she is good at English, she has hired an English translator for this project. The event is for Boston hospital and their collaboration with their japanese couterparts. Mitsuki is visiting the hospital director and management. The directors admin is showing them around the hospital and they stop at the cafeteria to grab breakfast.  
Admin, "so, we come to the last part of our tour…Our five star cafeteria" She said the last part with a hint of sarcasm. "Please help yourself to anything you like, on us. See you in half hour" .Mitsuki and Tina thanked her and got some coffee and bagels. As they sat down to eat, Mitsuki saw a familiar looking figure...a tall slim man with long hair. He was wearing scrubs, his back to Mitsuki, purchasing something at the counter. 'It couldn't possibly be him. What are the chances' she thought. Reina had mentioned Aya was in the Boston area, but Mitsuki did not get in touch. It was too bitter, if not painful. As the tall man turned, Mitsuki was staring at him in disbelief, and Aya noticed her right away. Aya seemed equally surprised, and smiling he walked over.  
"Is that really you, Mitsuki?" Aya asked, and Mitsuki nodded as she smiled. "I barely recognized you with your business suit(she was wearing a grey jacket and skirt with pink blouse). It looks good! What are you doing here?!" he said. "Believe it or not, I am here on business." She replied.  
Aya wrapped her in a hug. Mitsuki gave the same reaction as so many years ago, "Aya chan! You haven't changed a bit, hugging in public and everything".  
"Seems like you have not either." Said Aya, as he let go of the hug and looked at Tina.  
He extended his hand to Tina, "Hi there, I am Aya, Mitsuki's old friend". After plesantaries, and a little spiel about Celebrated, Tina went ahead to prepare for their next meeting, while Mitsuki and Aya stayed back to catchup.  
Aya was a resident doctor in sports medicine at the hospital, having followed his father to the US and inheriting his mothers interest in medical science. He still looked the same, and received the same amount of attention from the females in the area, even in the cafeteria. But his attention was focused on Mitsuki. His smile had faded as he asked, "How is Towa doing?"….typical of Aya to get to the point, Mitsuki thought.  
"I don't know, I havent seen him for almost two years." She replied.  
"Oh! Wow!" Aya said, he couldn't bring himself to say he was sorry.  
Not wanting more questions on the subject, Mitsuki quickly added, "How is Emily?" that was Aya's daughter. Aya had married Kate, who he met at university, they had Emily.  
"She is doing good, she is almost three now. Talks a lot, he he."  
"Wow she is three already? Time flies. It has been so long, last time we talked, I …", said Mitsuki, and stopped suddenly, a little embarrassed.  
"It was before the funeral." Aya added. They talked over the phone when Kate passed way. She still felt guilty for not being there for Aya when Kate passed away…and she couldn't even share the reasons with him.  
When Kate died, Mitsuki really wanted to come visit Aya, but Towa did not like the idea..that was the start of the end of Mitsuki and Towa's relationship.  
"How long are you here for?" Aya changed the subject quickly.  
"The project will go on for about six weeks and then I am treating my team to a couple of weeks of US sight seeing. So about three months."  
"Are you going to be in the hospital a lot."  
"Mostly for the first few weeks. They have setup some conference rooms for us on the first floor."  
"Oh that's good. So we have time to catchup. I really have to go now. But we can meet up later, I am usually free around five."  
They exchanged numbers, and went their ways.  
Aya checked in on Mitsuki at the end of the day, and the day after that, and the day after that. He didn't stay for more that a few minute. He couldn't find a good time to talk more than pleasantries. Mitsuki looked very busy, and seemed to be running her team very well. On Thursday when they saw Aya coming towards them, Tina asks Mitsuki, "He stops by every day, I think he liiikes you". She started laughing, and Mitsuki rolled her eyes. Mitsuki didn't have time to pay attention to that; her translator had not shown up and she had her work cut out for her. "Hi Ladies, how is the project going?" said Aya, as he stopped at the door of their conference room.  
Mitsuki took a moments break to look up and greet him, but Tina beat her to it.  
"The usual, we are moving and matching schedules as we get the final RSVPs. Exciting stuff!" Said Tina, the last part a little sarcastically. "Did you miss us Aya san?" she added.  
"I did!"Said Aya, his old flirty smile on. Mitsuki buried her head in her laptop again.  
"Also, you are on my way to the parking garage!" "Oh!" Tina wiped the smirk off her face, and all her romantic notions shattered.  
"Mitsuki, what's wrong?" asked Aya. He saw in her face the same expression of anxiety that he remembered from high school days.  
"Our translator is MIA." She held off telling him that she needed to translate about dozens of speeches and and 5 days agenda. She was using a translation app to do it, and it was taking for ever.  
"Don't worry about that, we will manage." She added.  
"We were headed for the sushi bar down the street in a few to join us?" Tina said, before Aya had a chance to prod further. Mitsuki kept her head down in her work, not looking at Aya. Aya thought, either Mitsuki had changed a lot or, she was the same Mitsuki who was super stressed and refused to ask for help. He couldn't decide, but he also didn't have time. It was almost 5:30,  
"May be some other time. Thank you for asking though." Said Aya.  
The next day, when Aya stopped by, it was just past lunch time. His said his afternoon appointment was canceled, so he had a lot of time. Mitsuki was hunched over her laptop, clearly worn out, dark circles under her eyes, hair unkempt.  
"Everything ok?" Asked Aya.  
He got a nod from Mitsuki. She didn't want to admit defeat. At this point Mitsuki's eyes were watering, from the eye fatigue and the mounting task. More than half of the work was still pending. If she didn't have the translation, all her efforts would look shoddy in her first international conference. A lot would be judged by both her Japanese and American clients.  
"We still have a lot of translation to do." Is all she could say without breaking down.  
Tina whispered to him, "Maybe you can tell her to stop. She is been at it since yesterday without sleep. We all tied up with our own tasks, and don't know much about translation either". They respected her too much to tell her to stop too.  
He went over to Mitsuki and pushed her laptop a little away from her.  
"Hey! Ayachan, give that back!"  
"Can I have my laptop back please"  
"Sure, but only if you take a break and let me help."  
"No! I cant impose on you like that!"  
"Mitsuki, I have all afternoon. You know my English is as good as my Japanese." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "And I don't want you to pass out, which you surely will, if you don't get some sleep!"  
Mitsuki remembered her anemia episodes and how Aya helped, she didn't want him to bring it up again.  
"OK fine!" she said.  
Mitsuki showed him the list of translations left to do on her laptop. "Alright, I will take it from here, why don't you go to your hotel" said Aya.  
Mitsuki responded in a whisper, "I cant go to the hotel in the middle of the day. What will the client think! And my staff moral!"  
"I half expected you to say that. Come with me, you too Tina." He led them to the residents lounge and carried the laptop with him.  
"At least lay down on the couch, it is empty most of the time anyways."  
"But …"  
"I will stay here with you while I translate."  
"Still…"  
"Perfect, I can handle the staff no probs!" said Tina. "I will check in soon! Bye now."  
"You are my assistant, Tina, not his!" Mitsuki offered a weak argument, that Tina barely heard. Mitsuki was also really sleepy, so she crashed on the couch within minutes. She woke up to Aya sitting by her feet on the couch, typing away on her laptop. "How long was I asleep? What time is it?"  
"Almost 5:30. You woke up just in time! I am almost done here."  
"You are done with what?"  
"the translation, of course."  
"All of it?" she sat up shocked.  
"Yes"  
"I don't believe it. Show me!"  
"See for your self. Here." Aya gave her the laptop.  
Sure enough, only one speech was left. Mitsuki had barely gotten through half of the material as she slogged all night, and all morning. And Aya had finished the rest in hours.  
Tears rolled down her eyes, her project was saved. She was so happy. Instinctively, she put her arms around Aya and pulled him in a hug.  
"Mitsuki!" Aya was surprised, this was a first from Mitsuki.  
"Thank you, Aya chan! You really saved me, and Celebrated. I was so worried! I thought the whole conference was going to fall apart" she said, sobbing.  
"Its ok Mitsuki! I had a hunch, you were hiding something." Aya gently put one hand on her back, consoling her.  
Why didn't you tell me yesterday how bad it was?"  
"You had your own problems to worry about. I was trying not to cry yesterday, cause I knew if I did, you would go out of your way…" Mitsuki said burying her head in his shoulder.  
"Ha ha ha. Mitsuki, you have not changed at all!" said Aya, putting his other arm around her and pulling her against him. "Now stop soaking my shoulder and cheer up!"  
She liked his warmth, she liked his hand on her back. Blushing a little at the thought, she immediately pulled away.  
Tina came up just then. She was also thrilled about the translation being done, and that Mitsuki got some sleep.  
"I have to get going now. You can manage the last speech I think." Said Aya.  
Mitsuki nodded.  
"Ayachan, today you have to join us for dinner. My treat, for helping us, and for getting Mitsuki to sleep." Tina added with a wink.  
"I cant today, some other time" said Aya.  
"Got a hot date you ditching us for?" Tina teased him.  
"I have to pickup Emily from daycare. But thanks for asking!"  
As he left, Mitsuki realized how different it must be for him, raising Emily by himself. She couldn't even imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

On the Saturday, her team had a little downtime. Everyone was exploring on their own. Mitsuki waited for Aya to contact her and was a little surprised that he didn't. She gave in to her curiosity and texted him.  
"What are you up to this weekend, Ayachan?"  
"Surgery at 10:30 for a broken leg." Mitsuki thought to herself, that explains it!  
"Ug sounds…intense."  
"It is Shane Wilson's broken leg.(A famous basket ball player). But don't tell anyone!"  
"That is exciting. Can I visit?"  
"Actually, no, there will be security. Yuko san wants to see you though. She was really happy to hear you are in town"  
Mitsuki met Yuko san for lunch. She lived in the same apartment complex as Aya. Emily was with her at the time. Mitsuki catches up with Yuko and finds out he only gets alternate weekends off and Yuko and Aya's father take care of Emily on the weekends. Emily has more questions for her than anyone else. Finds out that Aya tried one or two relationships after Kate died, but now he focuses on his job and daughter. He is a very good dad, does everything for his little one. She is unconsciously falling for the new Aya. By the time Aya came home, tired, his daughter was fast asleep in her bed, and Mitsuki was reading something by her side, sitting in a chair.  
He paused at Emily's bedroom door and leaned against the frame. In a hushed voice he says "I am surprised Yuko let you stay so late."  
"I convinced her I am a grownup now." Mitsuki replied.  
Aya smiled, whispered thank you to Mitsuki as he walked over to Emily. He planted a kiss on Emily's head, and sat on the floor, his head resting next to hers, facing the ceiling.  
"How was Emily with you?"  
"She was a delight. Keep an eye on her or I might just steal the little cutie."  
Their talking made Emily stir. Aya rubbed Emily's back and she was asleep again. It was getting late and Mitsuki really need to be up early the next day. Mitsuki quietly got up, and walked to Aya, whispered good night in his ear, Aya nodded, barely registering what she said. He was so tired that he started falling asleep. She could see him up close, he was the same beautiful Aya she remembered. Same long hair, always covering his face. She brushed some hair away from his forehead and noticed few grey hair near his temples, no doubt from all he had been through. That just made him look more handsome. She could smell his scent and blushed as she realized she liked it very much. Before she knew what she was doing, Mitsuki kissed Aya, gently putting her lips on his. The soft touch of her lips woke up Aya, his eyes wide open and his face is flushed. Mitsuki quickly pulled away, muttering an apology. She felt her face getting hot, as she turned around to leave. She felt Aya tug on her hand.  
Aya: "Mitsuki…"  
Mitsuki cut him off, and said as fast as she could: "I am sorry, I don't know what happen. It is getting late, I should go. Please let me go."  
Aya: "It is very late, but…we should…" all the talking made Emily stir. "Daddy, are you back?" she said, half asleep still. Aya let Mitsuki's hand go and turned to his daughter. "Yes, honey, its me. Hush now, go to sleep." Mitsuki felt very embarrassed. Before he could look at her again or say anything, Mitsuki left. While in her Lyft ride, thousand things go through her mind. Was Aya mad at her? She receives a text from Aya, she is anxious that he was upset. "Sorry, I couldn't call a taxi. Need to stay with baby. text me when you reach home safely.." is all he said. It only took 10 minutes for her to get home. "No worries. I am home."  
Aya couldn't sleep all night. He thought about Mitsuki, how much she had matured, and how her behavior had changed with him…but most of all he thought, why now? He was just getting the hang of being a single parent, and as much as he wanted more from that kiss, it also made him a little angry…she was going to be here only for a few more weeks. He didn't need this additional complication right now. He was up for a fellowship and really needed to concentrate on that.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day, Aya asked her to meet him for coffee. Mitsuki knew she couldn't put this off, not with Aya.  
"How is the convention center looking?" Aya asked.  
"Looks like a lot of work!...but we are up for it" Mitsuki replied in her usual cheerful tone.  
"I am sure you are Mitsuki."  
"Ayachan, about last night…" Mitsuki broached the subject staring at her coffee intently...but she didn't know what to say. Silence for a few second. Aya could see she was searching for words.  
"It is OK Mitsuki, it was just a kiss. We are not in high school anymore. And I don't want to be dumped again by my not girlfriend. Hahaha" Aya said finally, trying to brush it off. Mitsuki smiled a little and thought she had made a fine mess, again. And Aya knew he was not telling the truth. Aya sighed and continued:  
"To be honest, I was a little upset at first…but in the end, I am just glad we had a chance to meet. I don't want to remember you with another awkward good bye. Lets enjoy whatever little time we have left, Okay?"  
Mitsuki saw a glimpse of her childhood friend again, successfully cheering her up, "OK Aya chan."  
"Speaking of enjoying time together, my team and I will actually be super busy this week. But next Saturday, we are going to have a party at my hotel, to celebrate our first international project. You should come!"  
"That's perfect, I actually have that weekend off.'  
"Perfect, wear something good, as we are going to the hotel's fancy restaurant."  
Aya did not see Mitsuki all week, and as much as he tried to think above it, with work and chores, his mind wandered back to her. He was looking forward to Saturday. When Aya arrived at the restaurant, at around 6, the party, and drinking had already started. "Hi Ayachan!' Tina welcomed him. "So nice to see you" she said as she gave him a hug. Aya could smell, she had had at least three or four drinks already. Aya was greeted equally warmly and drunkenly by the rest of the crew. Jim, the transportation planner sat right next to Aya. "So what was Mitsuki san like in high school" he asked and everyone went quiet, attentively looking at Aya. Now officially not busy, were very curious about the "Boss's friend" and asked him loads of questions about Mitsuki. Mitsuki however was no where to be seen. Aya gave general deflective answers as much as he could…his audience hanging on to every word. Until, Aya went quiet all of a sudden. He was looking at Mitsuki, who was wearing a dark red dress, that hugged her curves. Her hair was not in her usual work mode pony tail. It was styled into lovely waves that lay just below her shoulders, framing her neck line...among other things. "She looked nothing like that in high school!" said Aya when he finally found his words.  
"What's going on here!" Said Mitsuki taking a seat. "Just getting to know your friend, Boss" said Tina, sparing a red faced Jim. The team started to disperse one by one as each reached their limit of alcohol consumption, or the limit of tolerating hilarious drunk people.  
"So we are the last ones left!" said Mitsuki.  
"I am surprised you lasted this long..did you not drink at all?"  
"Well, neither did you!"  
"You got me there!"  
"You want to get some coffee?"  
"Did you actually make any coffee at the Café? Or was it all Nana san?"  
"Of course I made coffee! I can prove it too! There is a machine in my room."  
They got some coffee and went to the balcony of her hotel room. "what a nice view!" Mitsuki said staring out at the Boston harbor skyscrapers and sea. Aya was sitting on chair, Mitsuki was standing at the edge. She turned to go to her chair and tripped on the tiny table that seemed to be there for the sole purpose of tripping over. Aya put his coffee down and pulled her to himself, saving her from the fall. "What a silly table, making you fall like that!" Laughing, Mitsuki looked up to thank him only to come inches away from his face. They kissed. Just a peck at first. Slides her fingers on his neck, running her hands through hair. And kissing him longer. Aya caresses her back with his hands, as he responds to her kiss. Mitsuki slips off his tie, and Aya stops her as she is unbuttoning his shirt. He wanted this just as much, but wasn't sure if he was dreaming. "Mitsuki, are you sure about this? Is this what you want?" he whispers. Her nod was all he needed. Aya cradled her in his arms and stood up in one fell swoop, as if she weighed nothing. He carries her to the bed, gently putting her down. Mitsuki felt shy and excited looking at his chiseled body. He started planting little kisses on her cheek, ears, neck, making his way down, his warm breath made Mitsuki giggle. Whatever doubts she had in her mind disappeared, and she unzipped her dress. Aya took a moment to appreciate her, even as he could hardly keep away from her, even if it were a distance of inches. His touch excited her, and she gasped when she felt his lips on her nipples, and navel. She moaned in a mixture of shock, surprise, and mostly pleasure when he went down on her. Aya was enjoying her taste, and hearing her. She felt her body electrified and excited. She couldn't take the anticipation anymore. "Aya, I want you!" she said, and pushed him back, sitting on top of him. They were one before either of them even thought about it. Aya was in another world, closing his eyes and enjoying how Mitsuki felt. She was grinding against him, slowly at first and then faster. It was Aya who could not help but let out a moan this time. With one smooth motion, he was on top, their bodies entwined, moving together in rhythm. Mitsuki closed her eyes and felt her body tighten with an orgasm and felt weightless for a few seconds, just to orgasm again. She wrapped herself around Aya tightly feeling a warm rush when Aya came. They just laid there for a few minutes entwined. Mitsuki opened her eyes to look at him. His torso glistening with a hint of sweat. His lips curved into a gentle smile and long hair framed his beautiful brown eyes that were looking back at her. "I love you Aya chan." She said, she did not know if it was her body or her heart that said it, but she meant it. "Mitsuki, I love you. I always have, and I always will" replied Aya.


End file.
